A small boy
by Blooming-Sunshine
Summary: Kakuzu was sent to find a boy. What has happend to this small and scared kid? And what does Pain want with him? Don't own Naruto. /abuse/language/ and a quiet Hidan 0.0 (if you can believe it)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Damn, why does he have to do this? It was all Pain's idea so he should be the one to do it. But no, their mighty was afraid to get his hands dirty.

"_What did you say?"_

"_I said you will be going on a mission to get this boy" _Pain said with his calm voice.

"_Why?"_

"_Because I said so, now go!"_

And here he was, on his way to the village hidden in the hot water to get some kid. He knew nothing about the kid except a photo of a young boy with silver hair and magenta eyes and a name: Hidan.

Why did Pain want him? The boy couldn't be older than 13 years old. He is still a child. How could this kid be useful to the Akatusuki? He didn't understand Pain at all.

Not to long after that he reached the village, and now he just had to find this boy. He took out the photo and started scanning the crowed. No silver, nothing that stood out.

After nearly two hours of looking he decided that he would ask someone if they had seen the boy.

"Hey you! Have you seen this kid? I'm looking for him"

The man he had asked look a bit worried. "Yeah, we see him from time to time but he never stays for long. Poor kid, so thin and he never say a word" Okay that meant he should just sit down and wait for the brat to come to him.

A few hours later when Kakuzu looked up from the paper he found, he saw a small boy with silver hair. Man, he was thin. The old man hadn't been kidding. Before he knew it the boy started to walk away, Kakuzu jumped up from his seat and decided to follow him.

As they walked Kakuzu noticed that a boy lead him further out of town. The boy didn't seem to notice that he was being followed. So they came to a bridge and to Kakuzu's surprise, the boy walked down under it.

Slowly he followed and peaked around the corner he saw what looked like a little camp. The boy now sat at the riverside eating a small piece of bread. Behind him there was a box with a blanket in it, that was probably were the boy slept, some old papers and a scythe. "_Strange"_ he thought.

He decided that he had been watching long enough so he started walking over to the kid.

As the sound of footsteps reached the boy his head flow up to look at the intruder. When he saw the masked man his eyes went wide with fear. The boy slowly stood up and back away. With a few quick steps Kakuzu grabbed onto the boys shoulder and knocked him down on the ground.

"Are you Hidan?"

"Who the fuck wants to know?" the kid spat with a shaking voice while he tried to remove the strong hand from his shoulder.

"Playing tuff huh?" The boy quietly looked to the side but he didn't let go of the banker's wrist. He noticed that the kid didn't wear anything but a plain shirt and pant but what really caught his eyes was the necklace. A circle with a triangle in it.

"You're coming with me" Kakuzu said and stood up at the same time as he pulled Hidan up on his feet and started to walk away from the bridge.

"W..wait a minute! Let me go!"

"SHUT UP! YOU ARE COMING WITH ME AND THAT'S THAT!" Kakuzu shouted and slapped the boy hard across the face. He saw all the color disappear from Hidan's face, not that the pale boy had much color to begin with.

"S..sorry, please don't hurt he" Hidan whispered. Kakuzu glared down at him, the boy was shaking like a leaf.

"Fine if you promise not to try to escape" Hidan nodded as Kakuzu tied his hands together in front of him. He tugged the rope and they continued to walk, away from the village, the bridge, the world that Hidan knew.

As the sun went down Kakuzu noticed that Hidan were at the point of falling asleep were he stood. "Let set up a camp here"

Hidan fall asleep the minute he laid down on the thin blanket the banker gave him.

"_Poor kid"_ he though. For about 20 minutes he sat there looking over the Akatsuki's outgoings and incomes and sighed loudly. Damn people, so much spending and so little earning.

A small sound woke him from his thoughts. Hidan was whimpering in his sleep. The banker found this very annoying and went over to wake the boy up.

"Be quiet" he hissed at the boy while lightly shaking him. "S..s..sorry" Hidan said sleepy.

Kakuzu went back to his spot and laid out the blanket. Tomorrow they would reach the base and he would present Hidan to Pain. Why did Pain want this guy anyway? Hidan was just a kid, a kid who would just get in everyone's way.

"_Well guess we'll fin out tomorrow"_ the banker thought before his went to sleep.

**TBC**

Review if you feel like it and hope you liked it ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning he kicked Hidan awake and the started walking towards the base. Kakuzu was quiet surprised that the boy hadn't made a single attempt to escape.

Soon they reached the hideout and entered.

"Hello Kakuzu un" the blond happily said as the banker entered the living room. Almost everyone of the Akatsuki was in there.

"So… where were you sent? We didn't get to know anything un" Suddenly Deidara stopped and stared at the figure next to the banker.

"Kakuzu, who's that?" Kisame asked with a raised eyebrow as he eyed the hiding little boy behind Kakuzu. Everyone's eyes turned to look at the little pale boy.

It was obvious that Hidan didn't like all the attention he got. He grabbed the back of Kakuzu's cloak and tried to hide behind him, slightly shaking.

Without a word Kakuzu pulled the rope and started walking towards Pain's office. _"This better be worth it"_ the banker thought as e knocked on the door.

"Enter" a low voice said. The two entered and Kakuzu pushed Hidan in front of him.

"Here. I got him as you asked. Now, what are you planning on doing with him?"

Pain didn't answer. He just got up from is chair, walked around the table so that he stood directly before Hidan, who looked scared out of his mind. Not that Kakuzu could blame him. First being forced to come with an unknown, masked man to a secret base full of the strangest people you could find, no wonder he was scared.

Slowly Pain raised his hand to untie Hidan's hands. Quickly the boy pulled away his wrists as if he had been burned.

"Come here" he said with a firm voice. When the boy didn't move, the leader to a few fast steps forward and took a hold of Hidan's chin, forcing the boy to look at him. One thing Kakuzu hadn't even bothered to notice was the amazing color of the boy's eyes, a bright magenta color.

"Hm, a bit underweight, but I think you'll do" Pain said and let go of Hidan.

"What will he do?" Kakuzu asked with a frown on his face.

"From today, he'll be your knew partner"

"WHAT?!" the banker yelled, making Hidan back away from him. Pain just sighed.

"You do realize that you don't have a say in this? Now, you will take him to Konan so that she can take a look at him"

"Fine" Kakuzu grabbed the shivering boy's shoulder and pushed him out the door, just to see all of the other members standing in the hallway, obviously listening to the conversation.

Without a word Kakuzu continued to guide Hidan towards Konan's and Pain's room. After just a quick knock she opened. "Hi Kakuzu. Oh and who is this?" she asked and bend down to greet Hidan. The pale boy didn't answer her, he just looked down in the floor.

"Well, aren't you gonna answer the lady?" the banker said as he tightened his grip on the shoulder.

"H..hidan" the boy finally whispered. A big smile appeared on Konan's lips. She stepped aside and let them in. "Please sit down Hidan" she said as she went to get a few things. He quickly did as he was told, but he kept his head low. This made the banker wonder why the boy was so submitted to everyone. What had happened to this boy?

"Okay, let me take a look at you. Open your mouth" Konan said and started her examination.

She took a few samples, studied the boy's body with a frown.

"You're a bit underweight. Have you been eating?"

Hidan shook is head. "Why?" she asked and crossed her arms. "Don't you know important it is to eat well and stay healthy?"

"I….I…I couldn't afford food a…and I didn't always find something eatable in the trash" he still kept his eyes on the floor, refusing to look at neither of them.

This didn't really surprise Kakuzu, after all, he did find he boy living under a bridge. Where were the boy's parents?

"How old are you Hidan?" Konan asked and gently placed her hand over the boy's.

"15" he said quietly.

"You wanna tell me why you were living alone under a bridge?" Hidan shook his head again.

At this Kakuzu burst forward and forcefully grabbed the pale boy's arm, pulling him up into standing position.

"You're gonna tell her what she wants to know. You got that brat?" the banker yelled as the shook the boy. Suddenly he was slapped across the face and dropped the boy.

"What the hell Konan!"

"Are you out of your mind? Hidan is obviously hurt mentally and hurt mentally and YOU'RE not helping!" she yelled back at him.

"What in the world is going on in here?" both turn to see who the voice belonged to and saw Sasori in the doorway. "Nothing" Konan said and gave Kakuxu one last glare before turning to where Hidan had stood just a moment ago. "Where did he go?"

A small whimpering was heard from under the table. When the three bend down to look the saw a curled up, shaking little boy with his arms wrapped around him.

"Please don't hurt me. I'll be good, I promise. Please, please" this made them all raise their eyebrows. Why would the kid think that they would hurt him?

"Hey, it's okay. We wont hurt you" Konan said and reached for the boy.

"What are you guys doing?"

"_Great, now everyone is here"_ the banker thought as he stood up and saw the rest of the Akatsuki in the doorway.

"Kakuzu broke the newbie" Sasori said and walked out of the room.

"Already?" Deidara said and followed him.

"Is that true?" a dark voice behind them all said. _"Well look who decided to join the party"_

"No. He didn't break Hidan, he just triggered something" Konan said, still trying to get Hidan to come out. The boy still chanted the same words over and over. It was starting to annoy the banker.

"Konan, take Hidan to his and Kakuzu's room and try to calm him down. Kakuzu, a word please" Pain simply said and walked of.

After a veil Konan manage to get Hidan to come out and carefully picked him up.

"What are you all standing there for? Haven't you better things to do?" she said to the rest of the members as she walked of with the shivering boy.

"You're really in for it" Itachi said when the banker passed him on his way to Pain's office.

**TBC**

**Hope you liked it ^_^ review if you want to. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"What did Konan tell you Kakuzu?" Pain asked as he closed the door.

"That the kid was a bit… unstable" the banker answered.

"Yes, he is mentally wounded. Your job is to find out why and to help Konan to fix it"

"Why can't she do it on her own?" Kakuzu said while crossing his arms. Pain sighed and started to massage his temples.

"Because she needs to go on a very important mission right now, and I believe that Hidan needs to open up. Besides this will get you the chance to get to know your knew partner" the leader said with a smirk.

Kakuzu got out of the office and walked in to the living room where Deidara and Tobi were playing cards while Kisame and Itachi watched TV. The banker quickly passed the, before they could say anything to him at all.

"You think you could tell me what happened to you? It's really important for us to know so that we can help you sweetie" Konan said from Kakuzu's (and now also Hidan's) bedroom.

When Kakuzu peaked in he saw Konan kneeling in front of the newly placed bed on which the pale boy was curled up.

"O..okay" Hidan whispered just as the banker came in. The boy's eye winded a bit but he didn't say anything.

"Well then go ahead" Kakuzu said and sat down on his bed, arms crossed and narrowed eye's kept at Hidan. The boy started to twist his hands and mumbled a few words. "Speak up kid" the banker snapped, making the small kid jump in his seat.

"W..well, my parents were killed in a fire when I was around 5 years old. I..I was sent to a foster home since I have no relatives. They seemed like normal and nice people but my foster dad, Kay, often got drunk an d then he wasn't so nice any more" Hidan curled up tighter before he continued.

"After a while my foster mom had enough of his crap and left, leaving me alone with that man. And… and he stared doing this to me, bad thing that really hurt." A small sob escaped from Hidan's throat.

"What kind of thing?" Konan asked but she could guess the answer. "His friends came over some times and Kay would tie me up so that they could take… take turns with me" the boy started to tremble at the memory but he continued; "Some times he would to it as p…punishments when I didn't do what he wanted he to. It kept on for several years with more raping and even more beatings. At one time when I was sick he put on a barking color, it really hurt, I just wanted to die. And then one day he came home drunk with a gun. He started to yell something about shooting my head of. But he just hit me with it and when he was done he just collapsed in the sofa. I saw my chance of escaping so I just started running but of course he woke up and began to chase me. He caught me on a bridge and when I pushed him of me he… he fell into the river, hit his head on a very big rock and just sank"

No wonder the kid was so afraid after all the shit his foster dad put him through. That sick man had really broken this boy. He looked over to where Hidan was curled up and saw him fondle with the necklace. It soon started to annoy Kakuzu, so without warning he stood up and tore it away from him to study it. This made Hidan panic, he tried to reach it up a strong hand pushed him back onto the bed. "N..no please, give it back." But the banker just looked the other way. "Why? Why shouldn't I just throw it away or why not keep it my self?" he said with a smirk. "It's Jashin's necklace. Please?" the boy was really getting upset.

"Hm, no" Hidan's chin dropped and tears began to form in his eyes. Suddenly Kakuzu felt a stinging pain in his cheek, Konan had slapped him. "Are you out of your mind? Pain asked us to help the boy, not treat him like dirt"

Kakuzu sighed and through back the necklace to Hidan who quickly caught it and began to mumble. "So what do you suggest we do with him now?" the banker asked.

"Well we should report this to Pain and Hidan should get to know the others. Why not let them watch him for a few minutes?" Kakuzu didn't argue with that, he didn't want the brat there from the start. Konan took Hidan's hand and walked with him to the living room, there she explained that he was to stay here with the other for a little while and get to know them. The albino didn't say a word but nodded.

Living room

"Well hello there Hidan" said Kisame and stood up. Just his size made the boy take a hesitating step back, but his back hit something. "There is no need for you to be scared, Kisame is not as mean as he looks" Itachi said with his cool voice. A hand was placed on Hidan's shoulder, "Calm down a bit. We may be highly ranked criminals but we won't hurt you" Deidara said with a big smile on his face. Hearing the words _highly ranked criminals_, Hidan's eyes grew even bigger. Sasori smacked Deidara in the back of his head and growled "Yes that will surly calm him down"

"HELLO HIDAN! I'M TOBI. TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" the boy with the mask shouted making the albino to fall into one of the armchairs while a black and white guy with green hair started to give Tobi a lecture. He quickly pulled up his knees to his chest and looked at all of the faces staring down at him.

He was really confused. First he was practically kidnapped by an unknown man, dragged into a hideout full of criminals and then they had found out about his foster dad which had awoken some very strong emotions.

"Okay, let's star over. I'm Deidara and this is Sasori, Itachi, Zetsu, Tobi and Kisame." The blond said and gestured to them all in order. Hidan gave them a quick smile before going back to fondling with the necklace.

"Why don't you leave him some space?" a voice said in the door way. They all turned to see Pain, Kakuzu and Konan looking at them with raised eyebrows. All members stepped aside as their leader kneeled down in front of Hidan, how still didn't look up.

"Konan told me what you told her. You are going to live and work here from now on" Hidan looked at him with big eyes. Live here? What did the orange haired man want in return?

"And in return?" Hidan was starting to shiver now. Did the masked man take him here to be a slave or something?

"Only that you go on missions for me" That didn't sound too bad, he was a pretty good fighter. But the other members still scared him a bit, especially Kakuzu. "Well, what do you say?" the woman asked as she kneeled down next to Pain. Hidan didn't say anything, he just nodded.

Deidara quickly hurried forward and pulled Hidan up from the chair. "I'll show you around" The pale boy didn't protest and let the blond boy drag him around the headquarter. Hidan seemed to relax a bit when being dragged around by Deidara. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Time went by and Hidan was staring to feel a little at home. He was still a little jumpy and he didn't talk a lot, but at leased he was no longer mute when others were near him. He and Deidara were getting quite close but Kakuzu still made him nervous. The missions were going well, Pain had arranged so that his scythe was brought to the hideout. At first was he only allowed to train at the base, until his strength was build up again. He was still a bit underweight but his fighting skills had impressed Pain and Konan and they had allowed him to start working on one condition; that he would regularly come and get a health check by Konan so she could see if he was improving.

While the life with the Akatsuki was fine, he still had horrible nightmares about the past, of his dad. He would wake up covered in cold sweat and panting hard. He was sure that he some times must have woken up Kakuzu but he never said anything about it. In fact he didn't say much to Hidan at all. He would just tell Hidan what he was suppose to do and then he left him alone.

One night about two months after Hidan's arrival at the Akatsukis, Kakuzu was woken from his sleep by a scream and a cry coming from the boy's bed. With an angry and annoyed face be stomped over to the other's bed to yell at him, but stopped himself when he was hit by the scene in front of him. The boy laid curled up, sweating and shaking like a mad man in his sleep. Sure, he knew Hidan had nightmares some times but this was worse then normal.

"N-no please. L-leave me alone!" the teen screamed with a cracked voice. Kakuzu reached down to wake the kid but Hidan began to panic at his touch. So the banker did what first came to mind. SMACK! The boy napped out of his panic attack and looked up at the banker with big, frightened eyes. Then Kakuzu realized what he had done. He remembered what Hidan had said about his foster dad. Not wanting to scare the kid even more, he kneeled down but Hidan moved as far away from him as he could. "Hidan, I didn't mean to hit you. But you were having a panic attack." The other's breathing began to slow down but he still looked scared of the banker. This was really starting to annoy the masked man so he took some deep breaths in an attempt to calm down a bit.

Kakuzu decided that it may be best to let the teen calm down alone before approaching him again, so he got up and headed for the door. "W-were you going?" a small voice asked behind him. The banker was a surprised that Hidan had spoken to him. "Getting something to drink. Want some?" Hidan hesitated but nodded. A few minutes later, Kakuzu were back with two glasses of water in his hands. He handed one of them to the teen who carefully took it with a shaking hand. Within seconds he had emptied. "You've calmed down a bit know?" Kakuzu asked after watching the boy for a while.

Hidan looked up at the masked man with a skeptical look but nodded before carefully hading back the glass. As there hand touched, the younger boy recoiled causing the glass to slip and hit the floor where it broke. Hidan quickly kneeled down next to it to clean it up while mumbling "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" over and over again in a broken and frightened voice. As the boy kept picking up the glass, Kakuzu went to get a shovel. When he came back he saw Hidan sitting in the corner as far away from the door as he could come, curled up with his knees to his chest and hands wrapped around his arms.

Kakuzu quickly cleaned up and sat down on his own bed. That's when he noticed that the kid was bleeding from quite a lot of cuts on his hands. He stood up and walked over to the other, kneeling down in front of him. He reached for the other's hands, tried Hidan pulled away bur Kakuzu was faster and firmly grabbed one of the teen's wrists to inspect the hand. When he was done, he stood up, walked over to the drawer and pulled out a fresh cloth. He used the untouched water from his glass to wet it and gently began to clean the cut on Hidan's hands. The other sat as frozen during the whole process. He didn't know what to do, why was the banker being so nice to him?

When the cuts were cleaned, the masked man put some banded over them and sat down on his bed again. "T-thank you" the teen's small voice said as he carefully got back onto his bed. They sat in silence for a while before Kakuzu cleared his throat. "So, bad dream?" Hidan nodded. "What was it about?" This made the other very uncomfortable and he began to rub his forearms and shook his head. "You know it feels a lot better when you've talked about something that's troubling you" the banker said but soon realized what he had said _"Wait. What am I saying? I don't care about him … Do I?_ he thought as he kept his eyes on the teen who looked at him with a surprised look.

"It was about Kay. One of the nights when he would do… thing to me" he finally said with a small voice, slightly trembling. "What kind of things?" the other asked and looked away. He didn't want Hidan to think that he actually cared about him, but it might be good for him to talk about his past, might help him to let go. _"I mean, it'll be good for the organization. He'll be able to provide a bigger part of income for them"_ Kakuzu quickly thought. It was a good thing that he was wearing a mask, to hide the fact that he was slightly blushing at the thought of caring for the teen.

"Y-you really want to know?" Kakuzu nodded.

**Flashback**

_Hidan was in the kitchen, preparing his so called father's food. Just as he was about to set down the plate, he heard the door opened and harshly slammed shut. It seemed like Kay was in a bad mood. "Better get out of his way" the silver haired kid thought and backed away from the table the tall, dark haired man entered. He looked from the food to the boy standing pressed against the counter. Kay sat down and began to eat. Hidan used this time to start cleaning the dishes; he didn't want to be punished for not doing his chorus. He was just about to put down the last plate when he felt a large hand on his bottom. The boy gasped and dropped the plate so it broke into several pieces on the floor. "I'm sorry, I-I'm sorry" he said repeatedly as he kneeled down to pick up the broken plate. But before he could reach it, he was sent flying across the kitchen, crashing into the wall. When he looked but he saw his foster dad look down at him with dark eyes._

"_You worthless brat! Look what you've done now!" the man yelled and began to kick the boy, who curled but, bringing his arms to his face to protect himself. But it didn't help. He could already feel his jaw swelling up, every punch or kick felt like a stab since he still had some burns from his last punishment. To not make the matter worse, Hidan stayed as still as he could, maybe Kay would just get tired of beating him up and go watch TV or something. _

"_What? No fighting today? HA! Pathetic!" A small spark of hope rose in Hidan's chest, maybe Kay had grown tired of this, for today at least. But he couldn't have been more wrong. _

_Not long after the thought had crossed the silver haired's mind he felt a strong hand grab onto his ankle, dragging him out of the kitchen. Now he was really starting to panic, he knew where this was going. He felt the broken plate cut into his back on the way out but knew that more pain was coming. They soon reached the living room where Kay threw him on the floor. The tall man walked over to the big windows and pulled the curtains closed. He turned to see tears run down his foster son's face and just grind "We can't have anyone finding out this. It our little secret. You understand that right?" The boy didn't answer, in fact he wasn't moving at all. A large foot soon collided with his head, making Hidan see stars. "Well?" _

"_Y-Yes" a small voice said. _

"_Yes what?" How Hidan hated this man, it made him sick. _

"_Y-yes sir" _

"_Better. Now you better behave or this will get worse boy"_

_Moments later, Hidan could feel at cool air brush across his body as Kay tore of his sweater, using his own belt to tie the boy's hands behind his back. _

"_N-no" he tried but Kay wouldn't listen. The man ripped of Hidan's pant and shoved two fingers into the small boy beneath him, causing him to scream in pain. For this he earned a hard slap across the face, leaving a stinging red mark. But the boy didn't have time to think about that, Kay was now pounding mercilessly into the small and bruised body as the boy screamed. "Please stop. It hurt, please stop" _

"_I can to what ever I want to with you. You get that brat?" the dark haired man yelled back and let his eyes sink to eye the body of his foster son. A wicked smile appeared on his face when he saw that Hidan wasn't even hard, so he decided to help his so called son with that. He wrapped one of his large hands round the small, limp member and stared to stroke it. Hidan's eyes widened when he felt that he was becoming hard. Tears began to run down his face as he kept pleading his foster dad to stop. _

_Kay continued to violate his foster son for about 10 more minutes before finally beginning to thrust harder and faster into the thin frame beneath him. "A-ah" the boy yelped with a sore voice as he came in the dark haired's hand. Kay soon followed, filling his son with his seed. He pulled out and stood up. He glared down at the shivering and crying boy with a twisted grin on his face. He buttoned his pants, released Hidan's hand, his wrist red and slightly bleeding from the struggling, and gave the boy one last kick before he walked up the stairs to him bedroom. "I want breakfast on the table when I wake up tomorrow. If not, well, let's just say I'll have even more fun" Kay said and let out an insane laugh and slammed the door shut. _

_Hidan didn't dare to move for about 15 minutes. He finally decided that it was safe and carefully stood up on his trembling legs. He looked down and saw blood run down his right leg and both seme and blood on the floor. He would have to clean this mess up too. But not right now. He limped over to the bathroom and silently closed the door. Once inside he broke down crying against the door. Why did this happen to him? What had he done to deserve this? He didn't understand and frankly he wasn't sure if he wanted to either._

**TBC**

Hello again. Here's a new chapter, finally. Please post a review and tell me what you thought.


End file.
